When you need friends most
by Flora777
Summary: After Floras parents die over the summer she falls into a pit of depression. Will her friends be able to help her or will she hurt herself beyond repair? Rated M. Characters may be a bit ooc or a lot ooc. Dont hurt me!
1. Chapter 1

I went out to the mailbox of my small cabin out in the Linphean forest and check to see what was inside, there was a small fragile envelope addressed to me lying in the dark space. I went inside and lay down on my soft flower bed before opening the letter.

_My dear Flora,_

_ I cannot wait until we are reunited with one another. Your laugh echoes through my mind when it is silent and the sun hasn't shone as bright since we've parted. On Monday I hope to see you at the school opening ceremony._

_ Yours only,_

_ Helia._

I re-read the letter over and over until it hurt to read it. Helia, I really missed him but I don't want him to see me as I am. I just know that he will renounce the love he has for me as soon as his gorgeous deep blue eyes land on me. I looked into my full body mirror and examined my appearance. I looked at the black tank top and red skirt I had on with a pair of black sandals. My long light brown hair was pulled back into a high pony tail, and the faint scar lines from the cuts I'd been giving myself over the past few months were just barely visible to the naked eye. I know that Helia will never look at me the same way ever again. I can just hear his soft husky voice now.

"M_y Flora, what has happened to you?"_

Tears began to build up in my eyes and I couldn't look at myself any longer. The people in the outside world, even in the sanctuary of my home planet, were telling me that I needed to do something right with my life for once.

My parents had passed over the summer and I was living with my foster parents who had made me transfer from Alfea, the college my best friends attend, and the closest one to my dear Helia, to Beta, the college on the other side of Red Fountain, way out past the misty mountains. I'd begged them to let me stay at Alfea but they thought that my change of attitude since my parent's death would be more welcome at Beta. How was I going to be welcome? Everyone at Beta despises me and my friends because we sent there poster child, Chimera, and her mother, Countess Cassandra of Solaria, to the Solarian prison for trying to take over the kingdom by putting the king under a spell.

"Flora pack your bags were leaving first thing in the morning." My foster sister, Daisy, sneered at me from behind my closed bedroom door.

"Alright Daisy, I'll be ready." I called back and snapped my fingers, watching as my bags packed themselves up nice and neatly.

I went straight to bed after we had dinner and slept with a fear of how this year was going to happen.

….

In the morning I woke to find Daisy standing over me glaring at me like I'd committed a crime. Her gold eyes were angry and her blonde hair was falling into her face as she glared down at me.

"Get up and get dressed!" She snapped and left the room slamming my door shut.

I sighed and got up and walked to my closet. I grabbed my tank top with the one spaghetti strap on one side and then the long sleeve on the other, it rose up slightly over my abdomen and revealed my navel piercing, the dangling rose gleamed in the early morning light shining through my window. I pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans with rips on the front thighs and then my black pumps. I brushed my hair and put it into a fishtail braid. I did my make-up and walked out into the living room to fins Daisy standing by a freshly opened portal.

I stepped forward grabbing my two rolling bags and followed her through the portal. We appeared in front of a pair of large gates that read, BETA ACADEMY. I shuttered at the feeling that this place was giving me and sighed attempting to adjust. Daisy led me to our room and I un-packed my things before following her into the dining hall.

The head mistress Galatatia gave the welcome to school speech and only one single aspect of it hit me hard like a ton of bricks. _We will be attending the opening ceremony at Red Fountain with Alfea to celebrate the survival of the magic's dimension._

I froze and only came to when Daisy had told me to come on. We went back to our room to find that my bags were gone. The head mistress had left a note saying that they had been transported to Alfea and that I was to transfer back to finish my senior year there.

I kind of went into a panic when I read the note because the girls would see me as my new self. I reached into my pocket feeling around to see if it was still in there. My hands came into contact with the small folded object and I walked into the bathroom. I pulled it out and opened the knife so I could run it across my wrist causing blood to rise up out of the wound and I had put just enough pressure so that it would cause me just a little bit of pain.

When I walked out I saw that Daisy was waiting for me with a big happy grin on her face, I walked with her out and to the ships that were to take us to Red Fountain.

HPOV…

I paced back and forth along the space on the second row of stadium bleachers waiting for my beautiful Flora to arrive so that I may bask in the sweet floral scent that always wafted up to greet my nose when we were near each other.

"Helia!" A female voice called to me from behind.  
I turned and saw all of the other Winx girls accept for my dear Flora.

"Where is Flora?" I asked them.

They looked upset to hear that question. "We were hoping to see her with you she didn't show up for orientation." Bloom, the fiery red headed girl sighed.

I looked around hoping that my dear sweet flower was alright.

FPOV…

I looked around the large stadium and saw my group of friends and their boyfriends down a few sections in front of me. I saw a very handsome young man with long midnight hair that cascaded down his back in a hair tie, his deep blue eyes were searching the stadium; for me. I kept my gaze on him and sighed when he gave up looking extremely sad.

My heart clenched as his expression shifted and he attempted to distract himself I knew that it was my fault I was feeling this way and felt the urge to do more damage to my wrist but knew I'd get caught in such a public place such as this.

Daisy and her group of stuck up friends came over by me and began to pull on my clothes and ask why I made the cuts on my wrist.

"Enough!" I snapped at the getting up and walking away like the adult I needed to be.

The just sat with their mouths hanging open in awe as I walked away from them and their judgments.

MPOV…

I felt so bad for Helia, I knew how he felt, flora's my best friend and roommate. When I walked in to find the room empty and void of the tangling vines and plants that I was so accustomed to seeing. I just wished she was here. Riven and I were in another fight and I needed her comforting words. I kept staring off into space until I heard something shatter and looked up to see Timmy; the orange haired specialist my friend Tecna adored; had dropped his glass. I looked up at him and his face was covered in shock and disbelief.

"I'll go get something to clean up the glass with." I said before running off toward the concessions.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so thanks you all for reviewing remember i own nothing accept for background oocs! Enjoy! P.S. keep reviewing!

* * *

FPOV

I leaned up against the railings watching as the Specialists prepared for the opening ceremonies. As they mounted their wind riders my eyes searched the groups for the one person I really wanted to see.

"Flora?" A melodic voice asked with shock in their voice.

I turned my head and saw long midnight hair but it saw pulled back into pigtails and the person was Musa, she was looking at me with her blue eyes stared at me with disbelief in them.

"Musa?" I asked turning to face the girl.

"Oh my god. What happened to you Flora?" She asked me her voice shaking.

I looked down and grabbed her hand pulling her up the steps to the top of the bleachers where no one could hear us. I explained to her about my parents' death and everything that had happened to me over the summer, about Beta and everything; even how I'd been cutting myself. She's my best friend I can tell her everything and she won't judge me. She'll just sit there listen and then tell me everything's going to be ok. Which is exactly what she did; she hugged me and told me that she'd help me through it.

"Come on Flora. There are some guys and girls who really want to see you." She smiled.

"I-I can't I'm not ready to see everybody yet." I stuttered.

She nodded understanding. "Ok how about tonight we have the guys meet us for a nice picnic at the beach like we used to. But this time we bring everyone so there's not as much pressure?"

I nodded and she hugged me before hustling off to see everybody.

RPOV

I waited against the rails and when I saw Musa running back towards us with a towel I scoffed.

"You're a little late Muse." I laughed.

"Shut up Riv. I had to run around." She panted.

I rubbed the back of her tank top the back of her bra making me come up with an ingenious idea. I went to unhook it but she stood up straight and glared at me as if daring me to do it.

"So anyone up for a picnic on the beach tonight?" She asked.

That was normally our thing with Flora and Helia. I guess since Flora wasn't here that she wanted to at least include the others so that it wouldn't feel weird being alone on one of our traditional double dates.

I nodded along agreeing with the idea and everyone else, even Helia, agreed to go.

FPOV

As soon as the events ended I headed toward the Alfea busses.

People began to whisper as I passed them by and I sat in the front to get off as soon as possible. And just as the bus came to a hault that's exactly what I did. I Got off and walked straight toward mine and Musa's room. I walked in and grabbed a robe before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I rubbed down my fresh cuts so that they wouldn't get infected and washed my hair. Once I was clean I jumped out and dried off with a towel before pulling on my black robe.

"FLORA!?" I hear a group of girls scream as I was eveloped with hugs.

"Musa told us what happened are you alright?" Stella, the blonde sun fairy gushed.

I shrugged and sighed.

"I've been better but I'm so glad to be back here. Being with you guys is better than being back on Linphea with my foster parents." I sighed.

Stella looked like she was about to cry and I looked at all of my other friends.

Aisha stood there in a light blue bikini top, with white stripes and one strap tied behind her neck, and jean shorts her long curly hair pulled back into a ponytail. Tecna wore a light purple bikini top with purple board shorts, her short pink hair pulled back with bobby pins. Stella super fancy bikini had bedazzled cups and was a light gold color and a skirt, she'd pulled her long blonde locks to the side. Blooms blue bikini had a dragon on one of the cups and fire on the other making it seem as if the dragon was breathing fire across her chest and a skirt, her fiery hair was pulled into two separate braids. Musa had on a simple red bikini with a few music notes and a long skirt with a slit up the side. Stella handed me a bathing suit to change into and smiled at me.

"Girl you need change in taste if you think black is your color." She chuckled. "I'll fix your closet go put this on."

I went into the bathroom and pulled on the bikini and shorts. The ruffly top made me feel as if my breasts were going to fall out, the bottoms were a perfect fit just as the white shorts, I think Stella bought the wrong size top though.

"Stella. I think the top is too small." I said walking out.

"Oh now why would I do that Flora?" She giggled.

"STELLA! Why would you do this on purpose! What if my boobs fall out in front of Helia?" I exclaimed.

"Then he gets even more than I'd planned out of it." She chuckled.

"And if they fall out in front of Brandon?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

She stare went blank and she whispered a spell.

"There now they won't fall out at all." She sated.

I nodded and went to my closet to grab a dress to change into for after our swim so we could go shopping. There was a gorgeous pink dress with white sandals on the bed. I slipped on the sandals and threw the dress into my pink beach bag.

I walked out and saw the girls waiting for me.

"Lets go!" Stella exclaimed.

We laughed at her eagerness and I stopped dead. "Wait I have to cover my scars." I said.

"Flora relax no one is going to look at your arms. You'll be fine." Bloom smiled.

I nodded and Musa came over to whisper in my ear. "I've got cover up if you want it. It's water proof.  
She winked at me.

I nodded and she pulled out the bottle so that I could rub some on my wrists and then on the very faint lines on my waist. I'd been so mad on day and thought that the world was ending so I'd cut into my hip, because my wrist had been in too much pain to do it there.

I handed it back to her and she smiled at me with sympathy. I smiled back and we walked after the girls toward the bus to Magics. Once on all I could do was think of how Helia was going to react to seeing me. I decided that I was going to take off the cover up and if Helia was the cuts; well he deserves to know.

"Flo? You alright?" Musa asked.

"She's probably thinking about _Helia_." Stella giggled.

"Stella!" I exclaimed turning my blushing face to the floor.

The bus pulled up to the beach and we all piled out running for our usual spot. I set my bag on the sand and laid out my towel next to Musas. Once our towels were situated Musa and I stripped into our bikini bottoms and she chased me into the water. She dunked me under and I pulled her down with me. We came up soaking wet, obviously, both of us laughing. Aisha joined us and asked if we wanted to join her team for volleyball.

"Lets do it." Musa and I chorused.

We ran up onto the sand and over to the volleyball court.

Stella Bloom and Tecna were on one side with Musa Aisha and I on the other. Stella served the ball short so I had to dive for it. I hit the ground hard on my side but managed to get it over to Aisha so she could hit it over. I got back up and brushed myself off before focusing back on the ball that was coming my way. Musa hit it before it could make contact with my face and she laughed.

"Pay attention Flo." She gasped.

Suddenly the ball came toward her and smacked her in the back of her head before I could tell her to watch out. She stopped laughing and held the back of her head.

"Oww." She stated.

"You ok Musa?" I asked her.

She nodded and suggested we go lay out in the sun. I agreed and we laid down on our towels our backs to the sand to tan the front of our bodies. After a few minutes I turned over just as Musa did to.

"Hey guys were going to go wait up at the forest road for the guys." Stella told us.

We nodded in a gesture to let them know that it was fine we'd stay here and watch the stuff.

They left and I turned my head toward Musa. "Do you think Helia will be upset that I hurt myself?"

"No he's just going to freak out and worry like hell about you." She sighed looking at me.

"So pretty lady with the pigtails. You single." A guys voice asked in a flirty tone.

"No I am not single now go away we're going to go take a swim." Musa snapped getting up.

I followed her lead and we ran down to the water.

MPOV

I was just a little bit ticked off when that random guy came up and asked me if I was single. I've had to tell that to at least six guys just since I got to Alfea.

"Musa you ok?" Flora asked.

"Yea I just hate when guys ask me if I'm single." I told her chuckling a bit at the thought of what Riven would have done to that guy. "Imagine if Riven had been here."

FPOV

"That would be utterly disastrous. I'm just glad he didn't ask me. You know how I get when that happens. I _wish_ Helia was there to protect me from their questions." I sighed as Musa laughed.

I heard a couple of bikes pull up to the beach and looked up to see that the guys has arrived.

"Let's go help the girls and guys Musa." I suggested.

She stopped laughing and we headed up to the parking lot. As we reached the others Musa hugged Riven and I looked around for my long, midnight haired, blue eyed, sweetheart of a hero. I was looking around when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Who is it is it Helia or someone else? We'll never know...until i write the next chapter that is.


End file.
